


Th'Expense of Spirit

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-15
Updated: 2003-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/180902">And in the End</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Th'Expense of Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Conceived for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/contrelamontre/profile)[**contrelamontre**](http://community.livejournal.com/contrelamontre/) line of poetry challenge.
> 
>  _Th'expense of spirit in a waste of shame  
>  Is lust in action_  
> Sonnet 129, Shakespeare

He tries to move around the pain, but it pins him in place. He will fight no more, love no more, live no more. All that's left is death and failure.

He has failed again, failed all: his father, his brother, his city. Failed Frodo, failed Merry, failed Pippin. Most of all has he failed Aragorn and his good lady.

Shame burns his cheeks, in spite of the pain, as he thinks of nights shared with his city's future king. Tears prick the corners of his eyes as he remembers Aragorn straining above him in passion, the jewel at his throat a constant reminder of a promise made to another.

He cannot help but love Aragorn, though he knows that love is tainted. Aragorn is pledged to Arwen, Elrond's gracious daughter. And he, Boromir, Captain of the White Tower, a man for whom honour is everything, has brought them both to this vice, this weakness.

His only hope is that his death will expunge all. Will restore his king's honour; will remove his trespass.

As Aragorn approaches him, grief in his face and comfort in his hands, Boromir struggles to find the words that will release his king, that will give him the strength to defend their city and allow him to return to his lady freed from the stain of infidelity.

And as he takes in a laboured breath and begins to speak, Boromir bleeds for them both.


End file.
